


Falling leaves

by ellenvictoria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Autumn, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenvictoria/pseuds/ellenvictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn is dark and makes Louis gloomy and he has really hard time with keeping up in school and life, Harry comes in and he shines brighter then the sun and pulls Louis out of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling leaves

You might think this starts just like every other cheesy love story. And maybe this is just another cheesy love story. Maybe all good love stories are just the same. It is cheese and sugar and then some garlic or something spicy, in between. What makes each story unique are the people that fall and what they chose to do with their love. Our story is as unique as everybody else’s. Even how many times you might have seen it in the movies, or read about it in the books, you never expect it to happen to you. You hope it will, you have this crazy idea planned out in your mind, how you met the love of your life, just as the sun starts to warm up, the trees start to bloom and everything starts to look a little bit brighter. Well, I met Harry in the middle of autumn.  
It was getting darker, I was getting sleepier. The trees got naked in the freezing storms, while I covered up in one more knitted sweater for each day closer to winter. It was dark when I woke up in the morning, forcing myself out of the warm safety in my bed. It was dark and cold when I came home, after managing to drag myself through the whole, long day of school.  
I had had a good summer, a great one. Lots of parties, lots of girls, lots of sun, late nights, good friends, and a lot of sleeping in. No obligations, no homework, no failing grades. But now I was back. Back to fight to manage to stay awake the whole day while trying to learn something to save your grades. Back to parents who couldn’t shut up about how I needed to figure out what to do with my life, like bugging myself about it wouldn’t be enough? Yeah, it wasn’t really a secret to me that I didn’t pass by as easy as everyone else, and I’m not so sure if I would have been able to go through one more week of this darkness.  
But as some wise man said once said; “Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light,” at least Harry told me so, I can’t remember who said it though. But it was true.  
Harry was the light in my darkness. He came in in the middle of October, storming in to the classroom. I had tried so hard to pay attention to what the teacher said, I think it was something about World War 1, but it might as well have been the Russian revolution. Instead of taking in Mrs Walker’s words, I took what was outside the window; shivered a bit and pulled my jumper tighter around my chest. The sky was almost pitch black, even if it still was before lunch time. The rain was flogging against the windows. I wondered how much longer before the wind would make the windows crash.  
I didn’t realize at first that Mrs Walker had stopped talking, too busy trying to keep my eyes open.   
He just stood there in the door, hair and coat dripping wet, but still with a smile so big, I swear, not even my sadistic dentist would want to get in the way. All eyes was now on him.  
“Hi I’m Harry!” he said with a laugh and shook his head, reminding of a dog just coming out from the bath, and flipped his wet fringe off his forehead.  
“Hello Harry, um, how can I help you?” Mrs Walker asked, clearly annoyed of the boy who interrupted her lecture, to now stand and leave a pool of water on her floor.  
“I’m supposed to taking this class? I just moved here,” Harry smiled, entirely ignoring the teacher’s short tone.  
“Well then, Harry, class started 15 minutes ago. Take a seat, we were just talking about the time of industrialism, I hope you can keep up,” she kept her lips in a straight line, waited until Harry had sat down, in the seat next to mine, and then she went back to her lecture.  
In difference from all other times, this time I actually fought to keep my gaze out the window. I could feel Harry next to me, I felt the coldness from his rain-wet skin, the smell of wet fabric and rain. But I also felt this strange sort of indescribable warmness. Like a fire in the night.  
“She doesn’t like me, does she?” The soft whisper were loud in the quiet room where you could hear nothing but pencils against paper and the old lady, talking.  
Both Harry and I looked up to Mrs Walker staring us with a strict look. I waited until she’d looked away and I had turned to my papers to scribble down the words I gave to him.  
“It’s not you she doesn’t like, she hates everyone : )” I gave him a tiny smile when I handed over the note. It felt a bit weird, how my lips stretched a bit, not used to the smile these days.  
“I’m Harry : )” he gave me the note back, paper damp from his cold fingers.   
“I think I got that!” I couldn’t help this tiny laugh, and looked up hoping no one had heard it, because I was pretty sure that everyone in that class knew that he was Harry. What I didn’t know back then was that he was Harry.  
“I’m Louis : )” I handed him a new note and I saw him look at me with a smile made of cherry or ice cream or something else that sweet, that always had made summer the time for me to smile. I know now that Harry is the reason I smile, so maybe it was just a smile full of Harry. I had returned my attention to my teacher after that, fighting to keep up, filling thousands of pages with notes that didn’t even make sense.  
When the class ended I had nearly forgot about the soaking sun for a boy, sitting next to me. I had hurried out from the classroom, hoping the air in the corridors would do my sleepy head better, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
“Hi Louis!” Harry smiled, before I had a chance to be annoyed, and I gave him a weak try of a smile back. “I don’t know anyone here, so do you mind if I join you?” And I couldn’t find a reason to say no to that, why would I?  
I usually spend my lunch and free hours alone, these days. I didn’t have time for chatter with my friends, they had all stopped caring anyways, when I did nothing but grumble as I tried to understand the context of my course literature.   
I still let Harry follow me to the cafeteria, he was new and didn’t know anyone, what else could I do? I didn’t say much, Harry did the talking, and staying sprightly. I answered if he asked me something, tried not to outcome as too rude when I skimmed through my books and tried to hide my yawns. Harry didn’t seem like he wanted to leave though, and I was glad, because I really enjoyed having him there, spreading some kind of warmness around him.  
“You could really need some rest, you know” he had said with concern when he watched me drink my third cup of coffee. I think that might have been what started it all. Not the damp notes in the cold classroom, but this. Harry was then really nothing but a stranger, but he had looked at me, almost as if he actually was worried.  
I had looked up from my books then, staring at him with big eyes. I could feel the tears prickle in my eyes and, really it was ridiculous, but Harry wanted me just the opposite from everybody else.  
My teachers wanted me to work harder. Focus harder in class, study harder at home. My parents wanted me to focus harder on school, and working harder at home, and trying harder at figuring out when to do when school was over. My sisters wanted me to cook better, play more with them, and take care of them better, exactly as my parents wanted me to. Harry. Well, Harry wanted me to get some rest, and that from only knowing me for maybe an hour.  
I had started crying from the pure sweetness in his green eyes. I was so tired. My vision was blurry from the salty tears and I hadn’t even seen Harry leave, until I felt him next to me, wrapping his warm arms around my cold body.  
“’You want to get you of here?” I knew it was stupid, really. It was Harry’s first day of school, it would be stupid to skip. And couldn’t miss a lesson, I had too much trouble keeping up as it was.   
I knew it was stupid but still, I ended up running through the dark clouds of lashing wind and strong rain, holding Harry’s hand.  
We ended up at this warm café, I’ve chosen to call it the café.   
I had never been there before. It has this homely atmosphere, looking to be taken right from a living room in one of those warm homes. A sparkling fire place, warm, cosy armchairs with fluffy pillows and big blankets. It smells like home, mixed with cinnamon and chocolate and coffee and freshly baked bread.   
The Cat’s corner. Harry’s mother runs that café, and today, I have never felt more at home at any other place than I do there. That day, when Harry and I had just met and he had dragged me out from the cold, to get me to the warm. It was the start of the light. Harry greeted the old, nice lady, Mrs Stancey that worked at the counter, before he had told wait a few seconds and he ran upstairs, to the flat where he lives with his mother and sister.   
He came back in new, dry clothes, hair still damp. He never stopped smiling at me when he gave me a big fluffy towel and some spare clothes and showed me to the restroom to change.   
I came back in Harry’s big and too long, but so soft, sweatpants, to find Harry waiting for me with a big cup of hot chocolate, a huge cinnamon roll and a warm smile.  
We didn’t say much this day, I had still a hard time to relax. I wondered if I was stupid, for sitting here for hours, doing nothing at all, when I really needed to be in school. But then there was Harry, and somehow he made it worth.   
We had started to get to know each other here, curled up in the soft cushions in our favourite couch at the café, and in the low buzz from the antic music gramophone that plays old, unknown tons, day in and day out.  
Even if we didn’t say much that first day, I learned that Harry had lived with his father but had just moved here to live by the café with his mother and sister. I learned about his passion for music and about all the small things he loves, such as when cats purr or his apple smelling shampoo. Harry likes to tell me about those things; the small things that you almost forget about, but they are the most important if you look at it the right way.  
Harry learned that I don’t really like coffee at all, but at these days, it was the only thing that had kept me awake. And you know the basics things, like that I have four younger sisters. He also learned how scared I was, about not succeeding, about the future, and being a disappointment, not succeeding as everyone expected me to.  
And Harry always answered with the right thing to say, to make me feel less tense. Somehow the black sky and the rain that beat against the window, didn’t seem as dark here.

When I had thought about love, I never pictured it like this I guess you never really can imagine it until it gets real? I hadn’t really given it that much of a thought, and especially not around the time where I met Harry. Maybe I just thought I would met a girl one day, maybe in the summer, when you believe you can’t be any happier, at one of those parties, you know, a couple of dates and then you realise that you are meant for each other. The whole story, you get married after a couple of buy a big house and drive your kids to football practice.  
With Harry, it was nothing like I had expected it. Harry was the boy who came in the darkest time in autumn; the time when I think I have never been in a lower place.  
You think that no one could ever love you, because people like happy people; the carefree ones who are not afraid to live everyday as if it is your last. No one can be all smiley-facey all the time, but everyone can be loved.  
Harry met me at my worst. If I had known the day I met him that he was the love of my life, I would probably thought he came at the worst timing in the world. But I didn’t know that day, so I did cry in front of him only an hour after we met and not long after that I spend hours letting everything out, telling him about all the things that made me feel like shit, all those things that I would considered making me unlovable, those things you usually hide. I hadn’t washed my hair in days, my skin was oily and dotted and I had big, dark bags under my eyes. I didn’t have the energy to care, but neither did Harry. He met me at my worst but he helped me grow brighter and he loved the strength I carried.

The first time we kissed was a time when everything was a little better. It was still dark and cold and I still had to fight hard to get through every day. But I had Harry next to me. Harry made sure I smiled more and that I didn’t drink as much coffee, and that I spend time to relax and enjoy myself.  
It was a Sunday morning. I had given myself some time to sleep in, and I kind of felt amazing when I woke up to Harry’s call and there was light shining through the blinds in my window.   
“Come on Lou! I’ll be at yours in ten, I want to take a walk!” And I laughed as I got dressed. I laughed because Harry was amazing and I laughed because he got so excited over all those small things. Harry was amazing.  
“I wanted you to see that autumn is not always dark and grey and cold, Louis,” He had stopped near by a forest. We had walked around the town for two hours or three, and I looked around. Harry was right, I could see why he wanted me to go out just that day. I wasn’t cold and everything looked like a place stolen from a colour filled fairy tale.   
The sun was big on clear blue sky and the ground was painted with leaves in bright red deep orange and all happy kinds of yellow. Right then I was happy. This was a hundred times better than any hot summer day.  
I wasn’t cold and it wasn’t dark and I wasn’t sad. I rather felt like dancing. Everything was amazing, everything was warm and bright and I had this beautiful boy beside me that smiled brighter than the sun. I couldn’t hold it in any longer.  
I jumped around, laughing. Holding my arms out as I swirled in stumbling pirouettes. I reached for the colourful piles of leaves and threw them at Harry. A laughing leaf war was started and we were rolling around on the dirty ground and I had never been that happy.  
I took the shot. We were both lying on the ground, trying to catch our breathes and a rolled over, on top of Harry. It took me one look in his eyes to know that this was what I wanted to do. I leaned down, and that was our first kiss, sprawled out on the ground in between leaves of orange, red and yellow. We were kind of unseparately after that.

It was a night at the end of November. It was dark in Harry’s bedroom, the only light slipping through came from the street light just outside the small window. The only sound came from the rain hitting the windowsills and our panting breathes and the regular creaks from the old bed as I ponded in to Harry’s naked body. It was when I burst at the end and collapsed on top of him, sweaty and sticky and all out of breathe.   
Harry didn’t seem to mind how my heavy body was incapable of move from his and how his cum smeared between our sweaty chests. It was when he wrapped his arm around my naked back and I fell asleep with my face tucked in his neck that I knew I loved him.   
Maybe I always had loved him, all from the first day when he saw through my tired face and new I needed him. Maybe I loved him from that moment when he started the journey to save me.

“Louis come on!” Harry ran like an excited child in front of me and I stood back and watched him with fond. “Look at the lights, they’re beautiful,” he whispered, about the Christmas lights that covered every tree to top, when he ran back to me.  
“You’re beautiful”, I whispered back as I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer.  
The snow was falling like big, white spots of light to land on the ground and make every dark place, a little brighter. Every window in every corner was lit up of bright stars and the lights of Christmas. But brightest of them all shined Louis’ face when he held Harry in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really written a such "long" story from first person prespective, so yeah this was kind of weird. Please tell me what you think


End file.
